Don't Say You Love Me
Don't Say You Love Me is one of the ending themes for the English dub of Mewtwo Strikes Back. It is featured on the film's soundtrack and is performed by the group , whose members (Marion Raven and Marit Larsen) also co-wrote the song. Lyrics Movie version Love will find a way! (Love will find a way!) Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your heart's in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me, some time! Full version Got introduced to you by a friend You were cute and all that Baby you set the trend Yes you did! The next thing I know We're down at the cinema We're sitting there You said you love me, what's that about? You're moving too fast, don't understand you! I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend No I can't Best I can do is tell you to talk to me It's possible eventual love will find a way! Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your heart's in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me, some time! Here's how to play, here's how I stand! Here what's to prove to get any further then where it's been I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice Take it slow, quit pushing me, you're pushing me away! (Pushing me away!) Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time (Give me some time!) Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your heart's in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me, some time! (Oooooooooooh) (Na na na na, na na na, na na na na, na na na) (Oooooooooooh) (Na na na na, na na na, na na na na, na na na!) Don't say you love me You don't even know me baby Baby don't say you love me (Don't say you love me) (You don't even know me) Baby, baby (If you really want me) (Then give me some time) Give me some time! Don't say you love me You don't even know me! If you really want me Then give me some time (Won't you give me some time?) Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready! Don't say your heart's in a hurry! (It's no hurry!) It's not like we're gonna get married Give me, give me, some time (Baby, don't!) Don't say you love me You don't even know me! If you really want me Then give me some time (Won't you give me some time?) Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready! Don't say your heart's in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me, some time! Don't say you love me You don't even know me! If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Alternate version There are two versions of this song. In the version that appears in the movie, the line used before "what's that about?" is "you said you love me". In non-Pokémon contexts, the line is "you start kissin' me". Music video The music video for this song was used to promote the movie. The video takes place at a drive-in theater where the movie is being shown. Like the song, there are two different versions of this video. In the non-Pokémon version, the scenes from the movie are replaced by additional footage of M2M and the non-Pokémon version of the lyrics is used. The Pokémon version of the video premiered during primetime on The WB on October 24, 1999 during an episode of the show ''7th Heaven, and was later included as a bonus feature on the first movie's initial DVD release. Like some of the other promo material used to promote the movie's US release, one of the clips used (the scene of Ash and the non-clone Pokémon walking out of the smoke) was from the original Japanese theatrical release, rather than the remastered Kanzenban version. Remixes and other versions There are five remixes of the song made, available on CD and vinyl: # Johnny Vicious Club Mix # Lenny Bertoldo Club Mix # Matt & Vito Mix # Tin Tin Out Mix # Johnny Vicious Dub Mix Additionally, an acoustic version is available on M2M's " " single. Trivia * This song is one of the only two Pokémon songs to be released on a . The other is . Category:English movie ending themes de:Don’t Say You Love Me (Musiktitel) es:ED4P01 zh:Don't Say You Love Me